phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives ---- 2008: August • September • October • November • December ---- 2009: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October • November • December ---- 2010: January • February Newsletter I need to take a break and work on some things that aren't for the wiki. Please send me your Crat Corner by tomorrow morning so I can add it to the newsletter. I may not be on the IRC tonight. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 ... You know how I'm not allowed to use a word if it hasn't been mentioned in the show? Well, does that mean I'm not allowed to mention Atari, or just swearwords? NNewt84 07:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's not that you can't use a word that's not mentioned in the show, you just can't say things that they wouldn't say. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 14:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the show is aimed at a younger audience who was born in the late 90's or the 2000's. Therefore, a Phineas and Ferb character wouldn't mention Atari since kids wouldn't know what that us. (Unless they're nerdy and old-school like me.) You see, the Atari 2600 was retired in 1992, so you wouldn't mention it in a kids show today unless you wanted to give them a little history lesson about gaming. NNewt84 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::They wouldn't mention Atari because its a registered trademark they don't own. For all we know Phineas and Ferb have no problem playing old school games on something comparable to the Atari. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 21:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::The rule is really just designed to be applied to swear words and swear word alternatives. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) So does that mean I'm not allowed to mention Atari here either? Or just swearwords and their alternatives? NNewt84 21:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I left another message on Talk:Amanda. Could you please go there and reply? NNewt84 21:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) That thingamabob on Amanda's page Thanks, Topher. NNewt84 03:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Favor Please Topher, can I be one of the people to test the board out? I cannot regristrate on the message board until Monday. Daisy56 01:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Make RRabbit42 bureaucrat To everyone: As Topher has noted in the last newsletter, he is recommending that I be made a bureaucrat for the wiki. If I should not have this access, we need to know. Don't let it happen automatically by not saying anything. (Of course, hearing that I should have this ability would also be appreciated.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :RRabbit42 definitely deserves to be bureaucrat. He's one of this wiki's best users. (^_^) [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 11:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Let's see: has been drafting several new policies to guide the Wiki going forward, is a fair and impartial administrator, and has a record in the Main space? Yeah, I completely agree with this. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) RRabbit42 deserves to be bureaucrat because he has the most edits and he helps the wiki out a lot more than some of us. AgentP 22:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 NASCAR Do you like NASCAR racing? Baseball My team the Abbeville Cubs Mercy ruled our game last night with my teammate hitting a grand slam Can you delete something? I understand that you are one of the Admins here, so I was going to ask if you or anyone else can delete this article made by an anonymous user. everthing I will stop being a stupid ANONYMOUS USER okay bye Re: Recent Changes Patrol Sure, I'll join. After all, I pretty much only look at Recent Changes anyway. —Zaggy (talk) 22:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wikia Community Hello Topher208, I've talked to RRabbit42 about this, but I hear nothing from him. I want to make my Dutch Wikia related to this wikia with the same lay-out, copying all the pages to my wikia. But RRabbit stopped helping. There are many Dutch PaF fans who want to help, but I only want to start when the pages are copied to my wikia. This is the page where I talked with RRabbit42: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RRabbit42#Dutch_Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki_.28part_2.29 He is already an administrator on my wiki. Can you help me please? -- Zer0Z14 15:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 You know what? I've had it with this wiki. In fact, I've had it with every wiki. Thou shall not see the name "NNewt84" written on any wiki ever again. Well, you might see it on any wiki, but that would be a "discontinued" signature. As of now, I'm staying away from here! NNewt84 09:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Why?!? Hello. I was just wondering why I have to move my blog to Fanfon. Did I do/write something wrong? I make sure that my stuff is appropriate and meets the requirements. Please respond on my My Talk page. Sorry if I was a bother, Ferblover 20:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute! I still have one last thing to tell you, Topher. RRabbit42 needs to apologize to me for being a jerk. But since I can't tell him that, I decided to tell you instead. NNewt84 08:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 How do I subscribe to the Gazzette? As the subject heading implies I'd like to subscribe to the Gazzette but I don't really know how. Can you please help me? Lost in Ferb-Land... Excuse me! Why did you ignore me when I left you that message about RRabbit42? Please, I need to know why he can't apologize after he was mean to me, and didn't give a dang about anything I said. Excuse me, but you can't just let him do that to other users, even if they deserve it. NNewt84 07:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Transparent logo on Affilated Wiki Hello Topher, I've made a Dutch PaF wiki, and want the same logo as the English wiki. I also wrote a question on the File's talkpage. File_talk:Wiki.png#Transparency_on_Affilated_Wiki Please answer that question on this talkpage, or on the File's talkpage. Thanks in regard, Zer0Z14 13:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : I happened to get the picture updated today and have already uploaded it to the Dutch wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 What do it mean? Greetings, Topher. This is Saturn Sap requesting to know what is meant by "ban evasion". I know this is a different account, but that's why I'm here tonight; I've been blocked, because of "ban evasion", and I would like to know what that means, please. I know you aren't the one who blocked me, but considering you're the bureaucrat of this wiki, I'm sure you would know what "ban evasion" means. Well, what does it mean? Jupiter Juice 2010 09:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :It means exactly what it sounds it means: evading a ban. The Flash {talk} 16:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 New Page I remember asking one of the admins this before, but I see the need to do so again. I would like to ask permission to make a page to redirect links that are used in templates, such as this page. I don't remember if I made the page before, but if I have, please point me to it.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 00:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I found the sand box, User:Ard11230/Sandbox and I'm just waiting for your permission to make it an actual page and to start redirecting. I am also open to suggestions as to change the the page and other things related to that.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 00:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) CANDEREMY IS AT STAKE! I have something to tell the top users! On a Youtube reality show, Total Drama Island: T.C.V., Candace and Jeremy have been broken up, all thanks to TRIXIE! (FOP) If you want to help, I will tell you if the Screaming Gophers win, create a Youtube account......AND VOTE OUT TRIXIE! (FOP) Good day.--Bessie84 12:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24